


One Night At Moe's

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moe muses over Carl and Lenny's relationship. One-Shot, mild slash
Relationships: Carl Carlson & Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson/Lenny Leonard
Kudos: 21





	One Night At Moe's

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I chose to take it down over there, but since many people enjoyed it, I'm going to orphan it on here. Slightly edited for spelling and grammar. Backdated.

It was a typical evening at Moe's Tavern. The last of the casual drinkers, two old World War II veterans, had just shuffled out of the door, leaving Moe and his regulars, Homer, a sober Barney, Lenny, and Carl, alone in the muggy bar.

Homer was talking about a movie whose main theme he had obviously misunderstood. Barney was listening to him while sipping halfheartedly on his coke, knowing that Homer was only trying to get some attention. Lenny was reflecting on some incidents at the plant, and Carl listened silently to him, even though he had also been there when they'd happened. But that was a fact Lenny tended to forget.  
Now and then, he made a somewhat disinterested comment on what Lenny was saying, eyes fixed on his still almost full beer glass.

It was way past midnight, and Moe announced he was closing the Tavern because he 'had a date', which was clearly an excuse for going home and looking at some underwear models in women's magazines, all alone in his bedroom. Barney volunteered to drive a nearly unconscious Homer home. Soon, he left with him, one arm wrapped around the drooling man's waist. Lenny was still in the mood to talk, babbling about random stuff that jumped into his head. "Hey, Carl, tell him to shut up and get out of my tavern!" Moe snapped impatiently, wiping some glasses with his towel."Yeah, we're going," replied Carl, grabbing his friend's arm. "I'll bring you home!" suggested a totally canned Lenny. "Sure," replied Carl, looking down at him, slightly amused.

Moe sighed. Probably it was his knowledge of human nature, or maybe just his long experience as a bartender, but he was sure there was something more between Lenny and Carl. It was so obvious to him, but they didn't seem to realize it. They needed someone to help them to see what was really hiding behind their good-natured banter, their smirks, all the accidental meetings of their hands when they were grabbing for peanuts... "No, they should work this out for themselves," he decided. In fact, it would probably be easier, he admitted to himself, locking the front door of his tavern and leaving through the back.


End file.
